The Front: Chapter 1
by cfleming1394
Summary: Hello, everyone; this is about me and my friends, I hope you enjoy


FANFIC: The Front

Chapter 1: The Encounter

Cody strolled into the art classroom, heaving a sigh of relief. 'Thank TITS Ancient History is over; I was about to die!' he thought exhaustively, plunking himself down in the front row (because there were no other seats left; he was late) and pulling out a pad of paper. Sweeping his auburn hair out of his deep blue eyes, he stared down the edge of his nose towards his pencil and blank whiteness of paper, sighing as he waited for instructions. The teacher, a large, grotesque woman (if it even _was_ a woman), waddled to the front of the classroom, where a sturdy table sat, and on it, a rather attractive man in a robe with a seducing smirk growing on his pale face; his smooth electric blue hair swishing across his forehead. Cody couldn't help admiring this display of absolute sexiness, and hypnotically stormy blue gray eyes wonderfully distracted him from Professor Drag Queen's directions of what they were drawing.

"…. So pwease begin, childwen!" it announced in its terribly noticeable lisp and thumped back to its desk to continue watching porn or something. Hurriedly, Cody turned to the person next to him.

"What're we supposed to be doing?" he hissed to him.

"Figurenude, with that guy up there," he whispered back.

"What?" Cody exclaimed softly, realizing that he was about to glimpse that sexy, sexy man's sexy sexy body as his smirk grew wider and he dropped his clothes and posed promiscuously on the awaiting table.

Except it wasn't a sexy, sexy man.

It was a gay woman.

Cody, much to the amusement of the guy next to him, attempted to hold in a fit of violent laughter. The lesbian on the table, hearing him, raised her eyebrows and hopped off the table, marching over to Cody's desk.

"What, you think I was a guy?" she asked, snorting and planting her hands on the desk.

"What? No!" Cody denied, then looked into her nose ring, gage, and tattoo, and broke out in laughter again.

"Well, I'd like to see your penis then, 'cause I'm pretty sure you don't have the freaking balls to take off your clothes up here," she smiled sweetly and strutted confidently back to the table, resting her body on it once more.

"Haha, man you just got owned!" The guy next to him laughed. "By a lesbian!"

"Hey, listen man…" Cody began, turning in his seat to confront his insulter. But he looked into clear brown eyes that sparkled mischievously at him, waiting for his retort. His soft curly brown hair framed his tan face that stared into his soul, imprinting its attractive figure on the front of Cody's brain. "W-what's your name?"

"Sean," he answered, one corner of his desirable lips stretching upward, forming a delicious half-smile that made Cody want to take him right there and then. "And yours?"

"C-Cody," said the flustered 20-year-old, before mentally shaking his head. 'NONONONO! You have a girlfriend! Who's barely even 50 miles of you right now! Just because you probably won't see her till December doesn't mean that you can release the gay man inside that's been laying dormant for more than half your life!' Cody's domineering brain screamed at him.

Cody had known he was gay for the past 9 years, since he was 11 and had a sexual experience with one of his best friends, Teddy, who had moved to Philadelphia shortly after. He had made Cody feel like he was everything he would ever need, and satisfied him so much more than any women ever could. But when Teddy had left him for the City of Brotherly Love (makes sense why he left, right?), he grabbed the first girl he could to 'cover up' his homosexuality and pushed those intense feelings into a locked box. However, said girl turned out to be looking for a relationship that would last… basically forever. She didn't know he was gay! He didn't dare let her know, either. He never had had the heart to break up with her, seeing as she was his shield from the hate that he would have to endure if she wasn't there. Cody had suggested that they go to different colleges to know what it was like to be around other people; whereas in reality he just had to get away from her and flirt with a man. He needed penis, not boobs!

And here was this tempting man-god, sitting right there, staring him down with eyes that seemed to watch his every move, and he wanted to let them take over, do the best things to his body, satisfy his needs that had been burning ever since Teddy left him…

"So where are you guys from?" the lesbian broke into his thoughts, forcing him to continue the fight against his gay hormones.

"Hayward, Wisconsin," Sean answered, and looked expectantly at Cody.

"Phoenix, Arizona," Cody replied, smiling, and then turned to the lesbian. "What about you?... and what is your name?"

"Caroline, and South Beach, Florida," she said, arching her breasts into the table and yawning. "Well, surely two strapping young straight men such as yourselves have girlfriends, no?"

"Yeah, but it's not really working out between us, I'm thinking of ending it soon," Sean informed her, sketching her back nonchalantly.

"Me too!" Cody gasped eagerly, causing both of his peers to stare at him in amusement. Hurriedly he described, "It's been going on since freshman year of high school, but it's run its course so far…" He finished shading her eye, and stole a glance over at Sean. Was it the lighting, or was the other guy actually blushing?...

"Well, I like you two, you're very interesting," Caroline grinned and chuckled. "Consider yourselves most cordially invited to my house party Saturday night. It's going to be electrifying." She surveyed them once more with her stormy eyes, before walking out of the classroom, still naked, right out into the hall. The professor still sat at it's desk, not caring, as if Caroline did this all the time (which she probably did, Cody didn't put it past her). Shouts of 'Hey, stop that!', 'Where are your clothes?', and 'You can't tell me what to do, you prick!' echoed down the hallway as authorities raced past the art room. Cody and Sean laughed, thinking about that 'exciting' new person.

"You going to that party?" Cody asked Sean.

"Hell Yeah!" was the returned exclamation.

Oh yes. Cody was definitely going to enjoy this school.


End file.
